Nagi
Naga the Serpent is the self-proclaimed rival and companion of Lina Inverse Background Naga's real full name is Gracia Ul Naga Saillune, making her the first daughter of Crown Prince Philionel El Di Saillune and the older sister of Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune. She has one living uncle, Christopher Wil Brogg Saillune, one deceased uncle, Randy Saillune, and a deceased cousin, Alfred Saillune. Her grandfather, Eldoran Saillune, is the king of Saillune, although Philionel acts as a proxy ruler. Naga's mother was murdered before her own eyes by the famous assassin Booley. As a result, Naga slayed her mother's killer with the crown princess' original spell, Chaos String. After the funeral, Naga found the outrageous outfit she currently wears inside her mother's closet. Shortly afterward, she left home in order to learn the ways of the world. Contrary to popular belief, Naga still keeps in touch with her hometown, and occasionally she will be sent money through a messenger. The people of Saillune know that she has not gone missing; they accept the fact that she has left on her own journey. Being a princess, Naga knows when to be graceful, and when to be self-confident. Although she keeps her true identity secret, she acts in a self-confident and sometimes arrogant manner. When she stands before other members of royalty, she speaks to them as equals, while Lina will bow her head and speak only when spoken to. Many of her confident poses and speeches are strikingly similar to those of Amelia or Martina Zoana Mel Navratilova, another princess (now queen). Naga may be an alcoholic. She is often shown drinking to excess, to the point that her cheeks are flushed, and can often be seen sleeping beside an empty mug or bottle, implying that she may drink herself to sleep. To her dismay, Naga is often referred to as Lina's sidekick or "that other girl." Lina thinks Naga following her around is akin to goldfish poop. History Through a spell gone a gone awry Lina and Nagi ended up in Continuum #59343921 and were captured by Madam Lao whose supply of Orachalcum and Cold Iorn prevented them from escaping. They caught a break when Lao brought them and their fellow captives in to use as a fresh perspective in her argument about the nature of her activities. Unfortunately the Undines were quickly able to subdue her before she could complete her invocation. Nagha also tried to demand that Lao let them go but before she could continue one of the concubines hastily popped a ball into her mouth. Lao introduced around eight women one of whom turned out to be a man before running out of time. Nabiki was furious that Lao was asking them to help her decide which woman becomes slave and which will go free. Martha offered a compromise promising to make it worth Lao’s mind to let them go and wait for another day to make another capture by offering to buy them off of her. As the two went off to negotiate they left others to mingle with themselves. She also changed Ranma and Nabiki back to their true forms. Joan was quickly dragged away by Lila begging her girlfriend if they could talk about things as she dutifully followed her out of the chamber. That seemed to call an end to the formalities as everyone started to get comfortable and the chained women were urged to sit down on pillows that were provided for their benefit, the group forming a rough circle about the center of the room with couples and groups pairing off for what looked to be the makings of a spontaneous orgy. Before too long there was a party in full progress with lots of liquor being served and plenty of fondling, suckling and other kinds of exchanges. Some couples drifted off to be by themselves while others remained and openly flaunted their affections for one another. Some even went so far as to lay themselves out on their tables and put food on their bodies, encouraging their nearest companions to dine off these "living plates" which did seem more than a bit kinky. Lina was purely interested in the food, but could not help noticing the way Nagi(who had been ungagged on promise of good behavior!) was admiring the show and displaying...a bit too much fondness for the redhead for her personal liking. As Perfume watched appalled Lina, tore into a high-piled plate of food with ravenous intensity that made everything seem to just evaporate off her plate. Nagi who was dining on her share of the food with more courtesy and restraint in her manners told her that it was Lina’s way of dealing with stress. Given their situation Lina didn’t disagree though she seemed to be more upset over the fact that after subjecting them to all kinds of perverted torture Lao decided that they weren’t valuable enough. She only stopped eating when Ranma, Kodachi, Keiko and Nabiki started having sex with each other. Staring at the overt display of libidinous behavior playing itself out before her, her expression one of non-plussed astonishment and perverse fascination. Beside her, her well-endowed and bosom companion smiled, sensing opportunity in the air and not above taking advantage of Lina's distraction to steal a succulent morsel from her plate, knowing that it would earn an immediate reaction. As she guessed Lina demaded her food back. Nagi in turn made making a point of laying the morsel at the top of her cleavage (or rather what would amount to cleavage had she been wearing a stitch of clothing) asking what Lina would give for her to return it. Lina was about to blast her before Nagi reminded her of the cold iron as well as the fact if she tried to use her more powerful magic it would draw the attention of the elementals. After hearing that a shore leave was sent to an island off the port bow everyone met at the "Observation Deck" they all stood and stared along the railing as they looked out upon a rather undistinguished bit of land and lush foliage jutting up from the ocean, the only exceptional thing about this being the rumor going about that this particular island was floating. Of all people it was Ryoga who first asked how an island can be floating. While her experience with Mipross Island made Lina wary the others could also sense that something was wrong. Lao arrived to inform them of Togenkyo Island it turns out the people she had sent to the island had been captured so she was leaving to negotiate an exchange of prisoners with some of our excess cargo. Congratulating Ranma on his new elementals she informed him that he was on his way to becoming a Wizard. It was here that Ukyo Shampoo and Perfume learned of the vision that Ranma, Keiko, Nabiki, and Kodachi had. She also revealed that she traveled the same path Ranma currently explores. Once again Ryoga was the first to realize that Lao had been training them. When Nabiki wondered what kind of sick lesson Lao thought she was teaching them Akane suggested she relax and get with the program. While she didn’t want to get with the program, she did agree that to beat Lao was to look at things from a different angle. Kodachi agreed with her which only caused Nabiki to bring up her having sex with Ranma. However Ukyo was quick to point out that she was doing the same with Keiko. They were distracted when Lina noticed the tattoo on Ranma’s arm. She and Nagi were impressed that he was able to combine an alliance with both a Salamander and an Undine. Realizing how powerful the two were he asked them about the Kraken. Nabiki was all for getting their help in taking down the Kraken, but Ranma reminded her on the consequence of that. Ranma revealed that he figured out another way to defeat Lao by playing her game. With that Ranma and Nabiki linked hands together and went off in search of other parts of the ship, leaving their loved ones behind to speculate on their sudden enthusiasm for sightseeing. Deciding to leave Ranma and Nabiki to their own devices Perfume, Ukyo, and Shampoo decided to take Kodachi and Keiko to a play room to discuss what happened between them and their spouses. They invited Nagi and Lina along but told them that they wanted to keep things exclusive so while they could watch there would be no touching. As Ukyo and Shampoo were having their way with Kodachi, the Black Rose stretched out between them on a rack that pulled her as taunt as piano wire while both Chef and Amazon took turns teasing, toying and tickling her to distraction. Off to the side Akane helped Perfume out by playing with a Keiko who was dangling by her wrists from a bar that was hanging from a chain supported by a winch that was dangling from the ceiling. In an effort to distract himself from what he was seeing asked Lina and Nagha who remained on the sidelines with those others not presently engaged in friendly games of torture about monsters. Lina described the creation myth of her world and Beiko noticed how similar it was to Norse Mythology. After Alison joined in relating Greek myths of her mother the group began discussing the various creation stories of other systems. Once again Lina and Beiko noticed similarities between the ancient Sumerian Legend of Tiamat and the legend of the Hellmaster They were interrupted by Breeze rushing into the room and telling everyone that Lao had been taken prisoner by the people of Togenkyo. That statement brought the entire room to a screeching halt as everyone---both guests and concubines---turned to look in the young girl's direction. When Ranma and Nabiki returned, Nabiki was estatic about this development causing everyone to immediately call her out for being willing to leave Lao, but Nabiki wouldn’t budge. Not until Ranma reminded her what would happen if the ship didn’t get its captain back. Breeze begged Ranma and Nabiki to help as she didn’t want her mother to be turned into a guy or married off to some kid. Nabiki found it hard to meet that gaze with her usual aloof cynicism, while Ranma just smiled and patted the sex-changed girl on the head and told her leave it to them. A concubine was quick to point out that the captain gave them direct orders not to leave the ship. However Maki refused to sit back and do nothing. At this point Martha returned from her reconnaissance of the island. She informed them that there are about one hundred men guarding the palace, and about that many women being guarded in a secure part of the structure. However Lao was being forced to play dress up for Toma’s amusement. When Ranma asked why she didn’t just bust her out. Martha answered that not only was Toma’s sword weapon enough, but Lao had informed her about the water. Beiko also reminded everyone about the hostages. It was decided that Nabiki would convince Blossom to let them go. While Keiko and Kodachi would use their cursed forms to enter the palace to do a quick recon using a map drawn by Martha. When informed that the guards would attack any male but treat the females as escaped concubines Ranma came up with the idea to use Instant Nyaniichuan. Some minutes later found a shore party landed on the beach, and a worried Blossom shaking her head wondering how she let Nabiki talk her in to it. The plan was that the group would claim to be a detachment of Lao's women sent into effect ransom negotiations and to serve as a kind-of-bribe to the Prince to make him think about releasing the captain. While the mercs, Martha Lina and Nagha who were now properly dressed in their regular wardrobe would be part of the back up team for the rescue mission, meaning they wait for a signal before launching their assault. The only ones staying were Aiko and Beiko since she had just given birth. Keiko unstoppered a flask and poured it over Kodachi, then over herself while Perfume allowed Ukyo to pour cold water over her body so they could do preconscious. Blossom continued to moan about how much of a mistake they were making. Nabiki’s efforts in calming her down only seemed to make things worse especially when Maki who was visibly fidgeting under the restraint of having to be part of the "back-up" crew, along with the rest of the hard-bitten looking women who formed her marine "detachment." They were just about to leave when Breeze showed up declaring that she was. Despite everyones protest Breeze was adamant about going weather they wanted her to or not. With no recourse Ranma-chan led the way while Nabiki, Ukyo, Shampoo, Akane, Xion-Fu and Nila started forward, with Breeze hovering back before darting forward at the last minute and shadowing these others. Martha folded her arms over her chest and wished them good luck. Lina and Nagi hearing about the Togenkyo Island water naturally wanted a sample of it to take home with them. So they tracked him down to Togenkyu's sacred well where Toma was talking to Breeze and demanded a sample. Toma was furious at the two attempting to threaten him. Breeze found herself taking a step backward as the hackles on the back of her neck stood on end as Toma unleashed his attack on the two. When they came to Lina was furious at being incapacitated by an illusion and launched a fireball at Toma before anyone could stop her. Using Latisha Ranma was able to blunt the blast and deflect it towards the roof. This not only caused the roof to cave in but startled the Great Turtle awake unleashing a wave of mental force that swept over their minds and stripped bare their conscious and subconscious selves. Luckily the blast also caved in part of the floor sealing off the pit preventing the water from flooding the chamber. Upon coming two the two discovered they were trapped in the rubble so began digging themselves out. Abilities Naga is very skilled in white magic; no doubt because of where she grew up. Lina is often surprised when Naga uses these spells, because Naga does not seem like the kind of person to want to heal people. However despite Lina's shock or surprise, Naga's white magic has often been a help to them. Naga also specializes in shamanistic magic, especially spells of the earth and water variety, and is slightly versed in black magic. She enjoys creating her own golems (even if they usually don't turn out very well), and one of her favorite spells to use is Freeze Arrow. Naga is also able to terrorize people with her obnoxious laughing. She's extremely proud of her highly developed, self-confident laugh and the effect that it has on unsuspecting people. She also likes to use her body to tease or distract men who are trying to go against her. Naga carries a large sword, but she is never seen using it, possibly because she is afraid of blood. This phobia was most likely caused by witnessing her mother's brutal slaughter. The mere sight of blood, even from a small cut, is enough to cause her to faint. Category:Continuum-59343921